


The cat who got collared

by ravenbringslight



Series: Kitty Cats and Devils [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Collars, Crying During Sex, First Time, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, Loki's burgeoning subbiness, Lokitty, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 13:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12277905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenbringslight/pseuds/ravenbringslight
Summary: Loki goes back over to Thor's house for round two. Thor has a present for him.





	The cat who got collared

**Author's Note:**

> This is a direct continuation of [The cat who got the cream](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12187692), although all you really need to know is that Loki and Thor have had one impulsive encounter before this, when Loki was trick-or-treating and Thor answered the door.
> 
> Dedicating this to lokidreamsinbw, who asked me for a fic with Loki in a collar AGES ago. <3

Loki had never realized how often he passed by Thor’s house. It was a good twenty minute walk from his own house, but he drove by it all the time on his way to school and his friends’ houses. Well, his mom drove him by it mostly, since Loki only had his learner’s permit, but that only gave him more time to look out the window at it and stare.

Thor’s car wasn’t in the driveway very often at the times that Loki was passing by. He was probably at work, but Loki couldn’t seem to work out a pattern for it. Loki wondered what he did to afford such a big house and such a nice car.

He could ask him in person; Thor had told Loki to come and see him again, after all.

Somehow, though, Loki thought that if he went back over there there wouldn’t be much talking involved. It made him shiver and ache in new and exciting ways.

If he knocked on the door what would happen? He daydreamed about it constantly. About Thor manhandling him into whatever position he wanted, taking pleasure from Loki’s body however he wanted. About Thor touching that place inside of Loki again, the one that Loki hadn’t known had existed until the moment Thor’s finger had brushed it.

Loki had found the spot again himself, but it wasn’t the same. It was his own fingers in his own bedroom and he couldn’t even get a great angle much less really let himself _go_. There was just something...missing.

He needed Thor to touch him again, to wake up that electricity under his skin and drive him out of his mind.

But it was so hard to work up the nerve.

The first time had been impulsive, a lark. This would be...calculated. On purpose. An actual thing, a momentous decision. Not, “hey, I saw you looking at me and I kinda liked it,” but, “please sir, I need you to fuck me.”

That was a difference, a big one.

And he still didn’t know anything about Thor, at all. Yeah, Loki had escaped the first time with nothing more than a mind-blowing orgasm, but, like, who _did_ that? Just grabbed strangers and yanked their pants down and went to town? It was fucking...weird. Were all adults like that? Somehow Loki didn’t think so. He didn’t have a ton of experience, but it seemed pretty stupid and dangerous and scary and…

Thrilling. Don’t forget thrilling.

Uuuuuugh.

He rode his bike over three times and chickened out three times before finally, the fourth time, leaning his bike against the side of Thor’s house and ringing the doorbell.

Clammy nervous sweat dampened his palms and he wiped them on his pants. He thought his heart might beat out of his throat. Nobody answered the door at first. The car was in the driveway though, and Loki could see there were lights on in the house. Was Thor busy? Did he have guests? Maybe a girlfriend. Or a boyfriend. Loki swallowed. Ok, this had been idiotic.

He had just turned to jump on his bike and scarper when the front door opened.

“Well if it isn’t the little kitty cat,” Thor drawled, low and gravelly.

Slowly, Loki turned back around. Oh god. Thor was just as big as he had remembered. Bigger, maybe. Twice as handsome. No wonder Loki’s feeble memory hadn’t supplied the proper details; no one had any right to be that good looking.

Loki’s brain shut down. “Meow,” he deadpanned.

Thor threw his head back and laughed. “Come in, kitten,” he said. “It’s too cold out here for a pretty little thing like you.”

There was a mirror in the hallway and Loki caught a glimpse of his face as he went by, cheeks pink from exertion and cold, but otherwise deathly pale. God, he looked awful.

Suddenly embarrassed, he stopped in the kitchen and crossed his arms over his chest. He was finding it very hard to look at Thor’s face.

“Sorry for coming over like this,” Loki said. “With no warning. I -”

“Shh,” Thor said, putting one fingers on his lips to still them. “I told you to come back, didn’t I?” Loki nodded. “And you did. Just like a good little kitten.” He ran his hand up Loki’s cheek to tangle in his hair. “Do you mind if I call you that?”

“No,” Loki whispered, letting his eyes fall shut. He thought he might shiver out of his skin. “I like it.”

Thor tightened his grip in Loki’s hair and pulled his head to the side, buried his nose behind Loki’s ear and inhaled.

“Good,” he rumbled. “Come on, I’ve got something for you.”

His big warm hand enveloped Loki’s small cold one and tugged him into the living room. It was a bit spare - big TV, big leather couch, one big houseplant sitting on the floor, and a small coffee table covered with the remains of dinner. There was one picture on the wall, a generic looking landscape like you could get at any store. The back wall, however, was nothing but floor to ceiling windows. It must be stunning in the daylight.

“Sit,” Thor ordered, gesturing at the couch. “I’ll be right back.”

Loki perched on the edge of the cushion and looked out the windows. He wondered who could see in from here, or if it was only trees back there. Could people see what they were about to do? Because they were about to do...something. Right? He jiggled his leg and wiped his hands on his pants again.

He turned back and almost jumped off the couch, Thor had come back in so silently that Loki hadn’t noticed him at all. How could someone so big be that quiet? Loki’s eyes fixated on the package in his hands, a small brown cardboard shipping box.

“I want to watch you open it,” Thor said. The gaze he turned on Loki was dark and intense. His hair was loose today, a messy golden mane falling around his shoulders, and with his beard as well he looked dangerous, predatory. King of the beasts.

Loki ran his hands over the outside of the box and licked his lips. He honestly had no idea what could possibly be inside it.

Darting his eyes between Thor and the box, he opened it slowly.

It was a black leather collar. Curiously, he picked it up. The inside was lined with something soft, and the outside had several rings. The clasp looked like it locked.

“What is this?” he said.

“What do you think it is?” Thor asked.

“A collar.”

“Mm.”

“What for?”

“For you.”

Loki snapped his eyes up to Thor’s face. Thor was looking at him hungrily.

“For...me.”

“You’re my little kitten, aren’t you?” Thor asked, taking the collar from Loki’s hands. His touch set off another round of shivers. “And kittens need to be collared. Even good little ones like you.”

“What -” Loki began, but Thor cut him off.

“You’ll wear it while you’re here,” he said, undoing the clasp, “and you can take it off when you leave. Or, rather, I’ll take it off of you. Only I have the key.”

Loki’s stomach squirmed uncontrollably. He had never heard of anything like this before in his life, but the thought of it excited him terribly.

“Ok,” he whispered.

“Hold up your hair.”

Carefully, Loki gathered his hair into a ponytail and twisted it up, holding it there with one hand while Thor gently threaded the collar around his neck. It was hard to breathe. This wasn’t what he had imagined when he had finally gotten the nerve to come back here. This wasn’t something his brain even had a frame of reference for.

It was so much better.

Thor slipped a key from his pocket and locked the clasp with a small _snick_.

“There,” Thor breathed. Loki let his hair fall back down and ran his own hands over the collar. It was just loose enough that he could slip several fingers between the fabric and his neck, but snug enough that he couldn’t forget it was there. “How does it feel?”

“Good.” Loki swallowed. Not knowing what to do with his hands, he folded them in his lap.

“Only good?” There was a smile hovering on Thor’s lips. He hooked a finger into one of the rings on the front and hauled Loki over, knocking him off balance so that he sprawled on Thor’s chest. Loki gasped.

“Better than good,” Loki said breathlessly.

Thor stood up and dragged Loki up with him by one of the rings.

“Are you ready for a bit of fun?” he said, running his fingers over the leather, under the edge so that it pulled tight against Loki’s Adam’s apple. Loki nodded mutely as with the other hand Thor drew their bodies together, pushing his massive erection against Loki’s belly.

Gently, Thor pushed Loki down to his knees.

“Use your mouth,” he ordered.

Awkwardly, Loki tried to get Thor’s fly open. He’d never tried to undo someone else’s pants before, and the angle was novel too. Thor was patient though, giving him quiet little hums of approval as he struggled, petting his hair.

Finally he was able to push Thor’s pants and underwear down and he came face-to-face with the biggest cock he’d ever seen. Granted, all his limited experience so far had been with boys his own age, but he was sure this had to be the largest dick ever created.

“You’re so big,” he said, wide-eyed. “I don’t think -”

“You’ll do fine,” Thor said gently. Kindly, even.

Tentatively, Loki stuck his tongue out and gave a cautious lick.

“That’s it,” Thor encouraged. “Use your tongue.”

Emboldened by the praise, Loki tried again, licking along the shaft and up to the head, running the tip of his tongue along the seam.

“Into your mouth now,” Thor said, pulling on his hair, tugging him forward. Loki braced himself on Thor’s hips and took his cock into his mouth as far as it would go, until it bumped into the back of his throat and he gagged.

“Sorry,” he gasped, falling back.

“Again,” Thor ordered.

Loki got the hang of it soon enough, coordinating hands and tongue and mouth, helped along by Thor’s firm directions and appreciative grunts. His jaw began to ache, tears running down his face. Thor thrust shallowly a few times, making him gag each time, but Loki didn’t give up. He felt bizarrely proud of himself.

A sudden grip on the collar and Loki was being hauled to his feet again. He couldn’t help the whine that escaped his throat. Being moved around like he was a doll was quickly becoming his new favorite thing.

“Tell me,” Thor said, nudging his broad thumb into Loki’s mouth and holding his jaw open. “Has anyone ever fucked your ass before?”

Loki couldn’t speak around the intrusion in his mouth, so he shook his head instead.

“Then I’ll be the first,” Thor said with satisfaction. Loki felt his eyes go wide wide wide. He whimpered involuntarily. “Such pretty noises you make, little kitten,” Thor murmured, replacing his thumb with his lips. 

His kiss was intense, his lips hungry and searching. He nipped at Loki’s lips, then captured his tongue and sucked it into his mouth. Loki melted bonelessly against him, inviting his own ravishment. He couldn’t think, he couldn’t act, he could only re-act. _Take me, do what you want with me_ , he wanted to say, only he couldn’t, so he tried to let his body say it for him.

Thor must have understood because he stripped him, pulling his shirt over his head in one fluid motion, pushing his pants down off his hips, and then used the collar to lead him back onto the couch.

Loki’s cock bobbed between his legs, hard and red. It hadn’t been touched yet and he felt so keyed up that he was afraid he might come the instant it was.

Thor denied him the relief though. He pushed Loki onto his back, then reached back into the box that had held the collar and pulled out a bottle of lube.

“Close your eyes.”

Nervously, Loki did. Was this going to be it? Was Thor going to take that giant cock and put it in his ass and not even have the decency to let Loki see what was going on?

He heard the wet squirt of the lube and then a gentle pressure at his entrance. He sucked in a shaky breath.

“It’s ok, little Loki-cat,” Thor said gently. He began to stroke against Loki’s hole. It was his hand, then, not his cock. His hand had been there last time. His hand had been...amazing there last time. “Breathe.”

One of his fingers slipped in, began to work in easy slick motions. Slowly, so slowly. Loki exhaled and kept his eyes closed. It felt fine. Good, even. Thor wasn’t hitting the spot, but that was ok.

A second finger joined the first. There was a little burn this time, a little stretch, and Loki tensed up. Thor put a hand on his belly, stroking. “You’re doing so well, kitten,” he said. “So well.” Loki adjusted quickly, but Thor was still moving his fingers so slowly. It began to be maddening. Loki needed more. He wriggled a little, trying to seek out more pressure, faster, harder, something.

He heard Thor laugh, heard the smile in his voice. “So beautiful, look at you. So needy.”

“Yes,” Loki whined. “Please. Can I open my eyes?”

“Not yet. I just want you to feel it first.”

A third finger. Loki was getting desperate now, an active participant in his own debauchment, fucking himself down onto Thor’s hand. Every so often Thor would brush _that_ spot again and Loki keened every time. It was so much better than anything he had ever done to himself. He wanted to be doing this always.

“I feel it,” he pleaded. “I feel it. Please.”

“Please what?”

“Please,” Loki gasped, keeping his eyes squeezed shut. Language seemed impossible. All that existed in the world was the darkness behind his eyelids and Thor’s fingers in his ass and the sensations that they wrung out of him. He felt his mouth fall open.

“Say, ‘please will you fuck me.’”

“Please will you fuck me,” Loki sobbed, grateful to be supplied the words.

“Open your eyes.”

Thor swam into view. He’d lost his shirt somewhere along the way. Loki wanted to lick his chest, run his tongue over every hill and valley, taste his sweat. He’d never had thoughts like this before and didn’t know where they were coming from.

Thor’s hand disappeared from Loki’s hole, leaving him feeling empty and open. He poured more lube onto his hand and coated himself, then dripped the rest onto Loki, rubbing it over his entrance.

“Remember to breathe,” he said.

The pressure at Loki’s entrance returned, but this time it was Thor’s cock. Loki didn’t remember to breathe, not at all, and Thor pushed in and in until finally the fat head of his cock popped inside. They both moaned.

It was lucky the couch was so wide. Thor actually had enough room to have both his legs on it for leverage.

He put his hands on Loki’s skinny hips, huge and hot, his thumbs digging into the groove of Loki’s pelvic bones. He pulled Loki down onto his cock, watched with hungry eyes as Loki’s body swallowed him inch by inch.

Loki heard himself whimpering, felt himself scrabbling at the cushions. It was overwhelming. Thor’s fingers had been amazing, but this was something else entirely. He was so full, stretched wide open in a way he never had been before. There was no room left in him for himself, even; it was only Thor, filling him from the inside out. Thor’s hands on his hips. Thor’s breath hot on his face as he bent forward to lick into his mouth.

“Fuck,” Loki choked out. “Fuck. Oh my god.”

“My sweet kitten,” Thor growled. “You’re so hot inside, so tight. So good.” He pulled out until only the head of his cock remained inside, then slid back in in one smooth motion.

“Fuck,” Loki sobbed.

“Such a mouth on you,” Thor said, sliding out and in again, wringing another strangled gasp from Loki’s throat.

It was just this side of unbearable, tipping back and forth over the edge from pleasure into pain.

“I -” Loki managed. “I don’t -”

Thor slid out again and _rammed_ home this time, all the way flush, and Loki wailed.

It was agony and it was exquisite and it was simultaneously the most awful and the most intensely pleasurable thing that had ever happened.

He sobbed as Thor fucked him. It was almost an out-of-body experience, so far beyond his brain’s limited capacity that it simply refused to acknowledge the reality of being split open by Thor’s cock again and again. Loki tried to reach down, to slow Thor’s thrusts maybe, but Thor took his hands and held them over his head and pounded him deep into the cushions of the couch. He was grunting, panting, groaning encouragements, “sweet kitten” and “so good” and “fuck, yes baby, just like that.”

Loki’s own cock bounced against his stomach, hard and leaking, but he hardly noticed it.

It was so much. Almost too much. How could one person deal with this much sensation?

Just when it was really about to be too much, just when Loki was about to plead for Thor to stop, Thor suddenly pulled out and started rutting roughly into his own hand. He came, wave after wave over Loki’s stomach and heaving chest, splattering all the way up to the collar.

Loki sprawled limply, dazed.

“Touch yourself,” Thor said roughly. Loki could only moan pitifully. “Oh, kitten.”

He laid down on his side next to Loki and kissed his cheek. Almost tenderly, Thor took Loki’s poor neglected cock in his hand and began stroking it.

With a mewl, Loki turned his face into Thor’s neck and fucked up into his hand. He was spilling within seconds, his come mingling with Thor’s.

“You were so good tonight,” Thor was whispering into his ear. “So sweet. So perfect. My beautiful boy.”

Loki sniffled into Thor’s neck and clutched at his arm.

“Are you ok?” Thor asked, running his hand down Loki’s side, kneading at his hip.

“I don’t know,” Loki said truthfully. “Ask me later, maybe.”

Thor put a hand under his chin and tilted it up. He kissed him softly, on his lips, the corners of his mouth, and pulled his bottom lip in to suck on it gently.

Loki went pliant against him, sinking into it. He still felt trembly and stunned but he also felt deeply satisfied somewhere down in his bones. He knew that he would come back and ask for this again.

He hoped that Thor would give it to him.

He was pretty sure that he would.

“I should go home,” Loki said finally, breaking away.

Thor sat up and tugged Loki upwards by the collar. “I’m home on Thursday night,” he said, unlocking it.

“Ok.”

“Will you come back?”

Loki reached up and stroked his fingers through Thor’s beard, touched his lips with his fingertips.

“Yes.”

Thor smiled, and even after everything that had happened there was still some hunger in it.

“I’ll have a new present for you,” he said, low and dark.

Loki smiled too.

“I’m looking forward to it.”


End file.
